


A Letter To My Love

by TristanIsGay



Series: S.E.I.J [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cutesy, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Yuuri comes home after a long day and his mom hands him a letter. He walks to his room and cuddles up to the blankets. Once he opens up the letter he felt his heart warm and tears start to hit the paper.





	A Letter To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little fanfic that was inspired by a Tumblr post.

Yuuri sighed as he stepped in through the doors of his home. His feet ached from practice. His legs aching as well. He stretched out and took off his shoes, his feet throwing a wave of relief through him. He began to walk further into his home. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a letter lying on the table. He tilted his head before leaning down and taking it in his hands. He smiled when he saw Victor's name written on it. He sighed and smiled. After a long day, he definitely needed this. 

Yuuri eventually made it to his room and lied down, curling under his blankets. His feet and legs relaxed, aching less now that he was off his feet. He closed his eyes and let his body relax for a minute. Once he felt more comfortable he lied the letter on his lap and opened it up. 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_This might seem odd. Randomly sending you a letter but there is something I had been wanting to say to you. I didn't know how to say it aloud. So I decided to try and write it all down. So I hope this tells you how I feel about you._

_When I was younger, I had so much passion. Skating was so freeing. I was going up the ranks and it was fantastic. My young spirit made everything so fun. People looked up to me. You looked up to me at the time. It was all so surreal. Then I got older. Skating was still fun but it was becoming so tiring. I was questioning if this was what I was meant to do. My heart and soul were being poured into this. It made me so worn down, physically and mentally. That passion that was in my heart was bleeding and soaking into tears at night. I got more and more tired, and lonely. Everyone loved me for my skating but it felt like no one really gave me a chance. I felt like no one would love me. I was just a skater. I didn't know if there was anywhere higher to go. It broke me. Pieces of me were being left behind as I skated. I was less of a human. I felt numb. To everything._

_Then I saw you._

_Something lit up inside of me. I can't put a label on it but it was fantastic to feel something like that again. I felt like my young spirit came back. We danced the night away, your hands intertwined with mine and you showing me that I was more than just a skater to you. I fell in love. When I saw your video, hope came back. I could see myself through you. The one I fell in love with that night was beautifully skating to my song and my routine. I had to see you again.  You reached your hand out and healed the bleeding spot on my passion. You brought it back. You loved me for me. On the ice and off. I finally felt human. I find myself just staring at you sometimes and wondering what I did to deserve someone like you. My healer._

_Yuuri, you changed my life. You saved my life. You are my life. I skate because of you. I was close to giving up. I know I don't say it often. I know I'm not extremely emotional but...I love you. I love you so much. Thank you._

_Much love,_

_Victor_

Yuuri paused for a moment, tears dripping onto the paper. He smiled and set the paper aside. He slowly lied down and sighed.

"I love you too, Viyta" 

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i think its cute as fuck


End file.
